


Проклятье, связавшее нас

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дина глаза такие же, как у Мэри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятье, связавшее нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curse Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322033) by [tirsynni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni). 



У Дина глаза такие же, как у Мэри.

Джон ненавидел себя за то, что замечал это. Пока он после смерти Мэри месяцами искал забвения в виски, светлые волосы Дина порядком отросли, и Джон вдруг с ужасом понял, что, не отрываясь, смотрит на волосы жены на голове своего старшего сына. Он не мог вспомнить, что случилось потом, но, проснувшись на следующий день, он обнаружил, что Дин побрил голову.

Маленький Сэмми был похож на Джона. К своему отчаянию, Джон понял, что души не чает в Сэмми, находя успокоение в различиях между Сэмми и Мэри. У Сэмми были его темные волосы, его глаза, даже его упрямство. Нельзя было не признать в Сэмми его сына, особенно когда тот начинал говорить.

Наоборот, никто не верил, что Дин – сын Джона. Подрастая, Дин старался подражать поведению Джона даже в мелочах, но тот всегда видел Мэри. Окружая Сэмми заботой, от Дина он постоянно чего-то требовал. Мэри никогда не была солдатом, значит Дин должен им стать.

Вот только стоило Дину улыбнуться – и Джон по-прежнему видел Мэри.

Стоило Дину начать напевать, чтобы Сэмми уснул – и Джон слышал колыбельные Мэри.

Дин даже на вкус был как Мэри – кофе и шоколад, и издавал такие же звуки, и волосы у него были такие же мягкие.

Дин отличался от Мэри лишь в одном, самом важном: Мэри никогда не смотрела на Джона со страхом.

И за это Джон ненавидел Дина.


End file.
